


Take Your Chances

by Weirdy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdy/pseuds/Weirdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Chloe growing steady in intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Chances

It first happened one weird morning, at Chloe's place. She went and dared (double dared) Max to kiss her. And as tall and confident as Chloe was, she certainly trembled on her frame when Max actually did it.

Max, for her part, felt awesome for being able to unleash such an out of character reaction from her punk-rock-badass-best-friend. Cute.

 

It happened again the next time she saw Chloe, after dwelling in a world of different choices that shouldn't have been hers to make. The second Max saw the blue hair, she knew she was home. And the already familiar action of standing on her toes and pressing her mouth to Chloe's came without further thinking. Was she overstepping her boundaries? Going overboard with a joke and taking liberties not truly granted? The stream of fearful thoughts ceased when Chloe's hands appeared on her waist and her lips kissed back.

 

There wasn't a lot of explanation, because the universe was still chaotic and they didn't talk in minimal details about this new thing between them, but the next she saw and Chloe was casually leaning in and leaving a quick firm kiss on Max lips as a 'see you later' complement. Now Max completely understood the meaning of butterflies in the stomach.

 

They were in her room when Max had the hell kissed out of her. A full on make out session; and then she discovered that Chloe could be, oh, so intense. Max wasn't very experienced on the matter but Chloe didn't seem to mind; it was comfortable and fun, in reality, how they kept bantering and laughing just to spring into a heated kiss the next moment. Part time lovers, full time friends.

 

They were good for each other. Chloe made Max feel powerful and she made Chloe feel important. Together they were better; allowing plenty of happy moments to bloom, even among all the shit going on, having one another to hold on to made all this strangeness of life seem like an epic adventure in which the both of them were destined to triumph.

Max and Chloe, together, they would conquer this world.


End file.
